Piggy Little Girl
by Evilwings
Summary: Left alone in devastation, Ranma finally figures out that Akane is not for him. If not Akane, then who is? Perhaps Ryoga will help him figure that out . . .


Piggy Little Girl

Author's Note: Hello this is my first story, enjoy! But I am sorry for those people out there who like the Akane/Ranma pairing. This will not be that type of story. Please don't turn it away so easily. Have fun

'Ranma has been acting strange,' Ryoga thought as he was walking down the street looking for Akane. 'It's as if all he wants to do is fight. Maybe it's because of the big fight he had with Akane!' Ryoga had been in the room as P-chan and overheard the entire commotion.

Straining to remember what the fight was about Ryoga didn't pay attention to where he was walking. All of a sudden he bumped into a solid wall. With a shout he looked up to find that the wall was actually Ranma. "Hey, watch where you're going! Oh wait it's you!" Ranma said in an irritated tone, "What do you want!"

"Well Ranma I would like to change back into a full man but I know that's not happening any time soon, so I want you to apologize to Akane!" "Sorry, the engagement is over, my dad and Akane's dad are getting married and if Akane and I were to wed it would be to confusing, so Akane is all yours Ryoga," said Ranma

"WHAT!" "You heard me, Akane is all yours," squeaked Ranma in an aggravated tone.

"You're just going to let her go just like that!"

"She doesn't love me that was what our big fight was all about stupid! I told her how our dads were getting married and she snapped. She said how she was happy that she didn't have to marry me," cried Ranma. 'Poor Ranma, he really liked Akane. Oh well it's getting late, better set up camp,' thought Ryoga.

Ryoga's POV 

With a jolt Ryoga fell out of bed "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Only a dream! Only a dream But how would that explain the feeling I felt when I saw Ranma yesterday. I thought it was pity . . . but perhaps not. I can't believe that I just had a dream of Ranma, I was kissing him with our shirts off, and I was saying how much I loved him. Oh please no we're just friends and I love Akane not Ranma…… I hope!

Ranma's POV 

In a similar situation across town Ranma was also jerked out of his slumber. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Just a dream! Just a dream! I can't believe I just had a dream of being in my girl form and kissing Ryoga. Well I guess that would explain why I've been picking on him more than usual lately. It also explains that feeling I felt yesterday. This is all wrong! I love Akane not Ryoga… I hope!

"Hi Ryoga," Ranma waved from across the street. 'Maybe I should be nicer to him,' thought Ranma.

"Hi Ranma," Ryoga returned the ritual greeting.

Just then a goldfish salesmen rounded the corner, throwing water every which way. Ranma screamed just as water engulfed him. "Oh no, I just turned in to a girl. stupid goldfish salesman!" he yelled.

"Ranma look" All Ryoga could do was watch. A second too late he noticed a flying object zooming passed his shoulder. With a loud _crash_ it banged into Ranma. "There's a baseball bat heading right for you! Oh sorry," said Ryoga. Rushing to Ranma's side, Ryoga attempted to help Ranma to his feet. "I can't believe you were knocked out just because of that, Oh well better carry you to my tent . . . if I can find it. . . . ." As common courtesy dictates Ryoga couldn't just leave Ranma passed out on the street. Bringing Ranma to his tent really did seem like the only option. There was no way that Ryoga would be able to find the Tendo Training Hall. It would be a miracle if he would be able to find his tent.

With much searching and many hours later, Ryoga finally found his tent. As he lay Ranma down on his sleeping mate, Ryoga noticed how red and soft Ranma's lips were. 'I wonder what they taste like? No I can't take advantage of him like that . . . or could I? Maybe just one kiss,' thought Ryoga. He lowered his head to Ranma's mouth. Ranma's lips tasted like honey, sweat honey! 'Oh my goodness! I can't believe that I just did that,' Ryoga thought.

With a silent start, Ranma shook himself awake. "OW! I feel as if I was hit with a baseball bat," said Ranma.

Ryoga laughed. "You were," he whispered. How could this have been his adversary for so many years?

"Oh, well that explains it," Ranma sat up, scratching his head. Looking around he couldn't but begin to feel uncomfortable. Ryoga was just a few inches away, and Ranma, in girl form, had a soaking shirt. Neither occurrence was good by itself, and together they created an awkward situation.

Standing up and stretching he thanked Ryoga and left the tent. Outside in the falling daylight Ranma touched his lips. 'That's strange,' he thought. 'I had the weirdest dream. Ryoga kissed me . . . and I liked it.'

Author's Note: Well that's the beginning of my story. I hope you liked it and you continue coming back for later chapters. Now please give this new author some encouragement and hit the pretty little review button at the bottom of the page. (I'm sure that reviews will help me to write faster.)


End file.
